paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Para
The Para submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Para can be seen as a compact version of the CAR-4 or AMR-16. As such, the Para shares some similarities with the two weapons, mostly in the possible attachment options, but is different when it comes to handling. The Para has decent damage and a higher than average fire-rate, along with a round magazine capacity. This means that it can be used very efficiently at killing smaller groups of weaker enemies or clearing rooms, as long as the user knows how to control the gun. However, this high damage-per-second rating is balanced by a large amount of recoil (although ironically the base stats in both accuracy and stability are superior to an unmodified CAR-4). As such, it is best used at medium to close range, complemented with a long-range primary weapon unless the weapon is heavily modified. Summary Pros: * Highly customizable, good range of mods * Can hit 40 damage with mods * Reasonable magazine capacity * Can be made reasonably concealable * Accurate Cons: * Very high recoil without stability-boosting mods, despite apparently high stability * Limited effectiveness at longer ranges * Low rate of fire * Requires DLC to be effective over other weapons in its class Builds Maximum Damage= This increases the Para's damage to , effectively doubling its damage. * Medium Barrel ( ) * Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( ) * Rubber Grip ( ) or Pro Grip ( ) * THRUST Lower Receiver ( ) * War-Torn Stock ( ) * THRUST Upper Receiver ( ) |-|Assault Carbine= This build turns the Para into a powerful and accurate SMG that (with Fast and Furious) hits for damage with accuracy, stability and a round clip. Aside from ammo limitations and slightly reduced accuracy it can easily match the performance of an assault rifle. * Medium Barrel ( ) * Fire Breather Nozzle ( ) * Auto Fire ( ) * (Optional) Aftermarket Shorty ( ) * (Optional) Module of your choice ( ) * Rubber Grip ( ) or Pro Grip ( ) * THRUST Lower Receiver ( ) * Milspec Mag ( ) * Sight of your choosing ( ) * War-Torn Stock ( ) * Exotique Receiver ( ) |-|Maximum Concealment= Two simple attachments increase the Para's concealment to , the highest this weapon can reach. *Straight Grip ( ) *Shorter Than Short Stock ( ) Tips *The Para can also be used as a substitute primary weapon in some of the closer-ranged maps such as Bank Heist. This opens up the primary slot for a more specialized primary weapon or the OVE9000 saw. *Due to its low total ammo, having the Fully Loaded skill, preferably Aced, helps greatly in combat as the 25% total ammo increase grants the Para an entire extra standard capacity magazine to use. It is one of the (very) few non-pistol weapons in PAYDAY 2 where the bonus ammo gained by this skill amounts to a full magazine. The Walk-in Closet perk from any perk deck can also assist with ammo pickups by boosting the ammo received by 135%. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= |-|Upper Receiver= Achievements Trivia *The Para is based on the Olympic Arms K23B with the stock of the M231 Firing Port Weapon. When equipped with the Medium Barrel, it becomes a legitimate M231. **When fitted with the Railed Handguard, Standard Stock, and Milspec Mag., the weapon bears resemblance to modernized variants of the CQBR such as the MK 18. **"Para" is usually the designation used to identify the specialized paratrooper variants of several real-world weapons. Such "Para" firearms are often configured in a compact or sub-compact setup with short barrels, handguards and (sometimes) very small stocks, which fits the visual description of the in-game carbine. *The inventory icon displays the gun with the Standard Stock unextended instead of its default stock, as well as the Milspec Mag. magazine instead of its default Vintage Mag. magazine. *The front sight along with the entire gas block is removed when a sight mod is installed. An AR-15 derivative like the Para cannot fire normally without the gas block and the bolt has to be manually actuated after each shot instead of how the weapon works in the game. This is almost certainly a developer oversight. *Despite being a carbine, it is noted as a sub-machine gun in game along with the Krinkov and therefore gains benefits from SMG-related skills. * As it shares the lower receiver model with the AMCAR, the CAR-4 and the AMR-16, the model name AR-15 can be seen stamped onto the side of the Para. ** It also has the longest reload times of the aforementioned weapons family but this can be compensated for with the SMG Specialist skill. The skill will also supplement its below-average firerate when aced. ** The weapon uses same tactical reload animation but has it's own unique animation for empty reloads compared to it's other weapons family members. *There is a drum magazine for the CAR-4, Ak 5, AMR-16, Queen’s Wrath, and Para in the game files based on the C-MAG. It is accessible only by editing the games files. Functionally, this mod is similar to the CAR Quadstacked Mag in that it increases the weapon's magazine capacity greatly, making it akin to a Light Machine Gun, but with no movement penalty. It is not fully known why the drum mags have been disabled for all the weapons other than the games engine cannot switch between reload animations for each magazine modification on the same weapon. *It is very absurd that the Para has higher accuracy than a CAR-4 despite the fact that the Para has a shorter barrel, which leads to less accuracy. Gallery Para-preview.jpg|A preview of the Para. Para-pimped.jpg|Para with 6 mods equipped. (The Tank Compensator, Tactical Laser Module, Ergo Grip, Tactical Mag., Holographic Sight and Tactical Stock) 2014-03-26 00004.jpg|A fully modded Para (with Medium Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Railed Handguard, Assault Light, Rubber Grip, Milspec Mag., See More Sight, Tactical Stock and Exotique Receiver) 2014-07-01_00002.jpg|Para with Gage Courier Mods: Funnel of Fun nozzle, CAR Quadstacked Mag, Solar Sight & War-Torn Stock. Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)